In order for a driver of a vehicle to visually check the surrounding environment of the vehicle, there is a system in which an on-vehicle apparatus converts on-vehicle camera images, which are images taken by a plurality of on-vehicle cameras, to overlooking images and synthesizes and displays the overlooking images to allow the driver to objectively and intuitively grasp the circumstances of the vehicle. To expand the system, there is, for example, an image generating apparatus that maps color information of the on-vehicle camera images in a three-dimensional space model and that displays the model by converting the model to an image viewed from an arbitrary viewpoint (for example, see Patent Document 1). The use of the image generating apparatus has an advantage that images that allow simultaneously viewing all surrounding images including the sky can be generated in addition to the overlooking images looking down on the vehicle of the driver.
Meanwhile, depending on the driving scene, not all circumstances of the vehicle of the driver can be checked based only on the on-vehicle camera images mounted on the vehicle of the driver and the images generated by converting the on-vehicle camera images. For example, when the driver waits for a right turn at an intersection of a plurality of lanes, the line-of-sight is blocked by a right-turn waiting vehicle of the opposite lane. The driver may not be able to see an opposing through-traffic vehicle passing through the side of the right-turn waiting vehicle, and the on-vehicle cameras of the vehicle of the driver may not be able to image the opposing through-traffic vehicle. In view of the situations, there is an attempt examined in Driving Safety Support Systems (DSSS), and so on, based on road-vehicle cooperation, in which, for example, a video of an infrastructure camera installed at an intersection, and so on, is wirelessly transmitted to a vehicle to display the video received by the vehicle to allow the driver to visually check the blind spot.
The video taken outside the vehicle of the driver is usually not processed and is displayed by utilizing an on-vehicle monitor.
There is also a technique of video texture in computer graphics (CG) (for example, see Non Patent Document 1, Non Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3286306    Non Patent Document 1: OpenGL Architecture Review Board, “OpenGL Programming Guide”, Pearson Education    Non Patent Document 2: OpenGL Architecture Review Board, “OpenGL Reference Manual”, Pearson Education